


Girl meets breaking point

by Winterstorm183



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstorm183/pseuds/Winterstorm183
Summary: Riley reaches her breaking point with her family and friends after an accident.Suck at summaries...





	1. Chapter 1

**Friday night 10pm**

"Hey, hey wake up. Are you alright?" At the sound of a female's voice riley started to slowly regain consciousness.

"what did you say? I cant understand you, your mumbling."

"What, what happened?" Asked riley as she was finally able to regain her vision. Her brown eyes setting on the female teenager hovering over her.

"I think... well i believe you were mugged." She said with a sympathy in her voice.

Riley sat up from where she was laying on the ground but as she did she felt a sharp pain shoot acroos her side and stomach, she whimpered in pain as she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Whoa not so fast something might be broken let me help you up." The girl said putting a hand around Riley's waist and held her up.

"Thanks" riley said

"no problem"

"You think if I let go you will be able to stand on your own?" The girl said to riley.

"Yeah I think so."

As soon as she removed her hand from Riley's waist, riley fell back but was caught in time by sam.

"Whoa, alright you are not okay. Come on i live just around the corner... uhh whats your name?"

"Ummm riley"

"Well riley my name is samantha but you may call me sam or sammy. Whatever you like." Riley just looked at her with a wired expression. 

"Im sorry im talking too much, come in lets go."

* * *

 When they got to sams front door she leaned Riley against the wall while she looked for her keys.

"Dont worry my parent's aren't home" she said as she opened her door and helped riley to the couch. "Wait here am going to get something to help clean your face up". She said as she left the room.

At that time riley took the time to look around the apartment. It was a nice place... lots of moving boxes that were unpacked,

 _"must be barely moving in"_  she thought.

She looked at the small coffee table in front of her and saw a frame picture of a family more specifically sams family. She leaned foward to pick it up and view it closely but soon regretted it when she felt the pain again. So she just fell back and exhaled. At that time sam returned with a some gauze, small band aids, and wipes.

"okay am just ganna clean you up, I've never done this before but its cant be that hard from what i seen in movies" sam joked to lighten the mood  but failed as riley's facial expression didint change.  
While sam worked on wiping off the blood from her face, riley tried to remember what the hell happened and why was she walking in the dark alone. She remembers being mad at something but couldn't quite remember what.

"There all done" Sam said pulling riley from her thoughts. She managed to clean the blood off her face and put bandages where needed.

"So what's the damage?" Riley said with half a smile.  
Sam giggled but played along

"well you have a busted lip and a cut forehead that might need stiches on both but you'll live. I've manage to tape some gauze to the cut on you forehead to stop the bleeding and a small band aid on your lip. Are you hurt anywhere eles?"

"No but parts of my face feel sore." Riley said as she touched her face.

"You were hit in the face pretty hard so am sure its sore because thats were the bruises will appear and as hours or days go by and they will get darker." Sam said

"Oh great." riley said.

"Here puts these on" sam said as she handed riley a clean shirt and shorts.  
 "Why"

"Because you were laying on the ground of a dirty ally and your clothes kinda smell." She said trying not to offend riley.

Riley grabbed her shirt and brang it up to her nose to smell it, Sam was right she smelled of pee and trash. As she took a closer look at her hands she realized that they were dirty and her hair felt wet. She was probably laying in a dirty puddle of what? she did not want to know.

"Can I... would it be okay if I take a quick bath" Riley asked.

"Yeah sure, I will go fill the tub up." Sam said.

Riley knew it wasn't smart to shower in a stranger's house but she didn't care not at the moment.

"okay it's ready, come on I'll help you up"  
Sam helped her to the bathroom and sat her on a chair that was in there, while she turned off the water.

"The tub is full with warm water, do you need any help with your clothes?" Sam asked.

"No, its okay i think i got it."

"Cool so, while your in here do you want me to call anyone? Its pretty late and am sure your parents must be worried sick."

At the mention of her parents everything came rushing back to Riley. Why she was out so late and why she was mad, all because of her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little insight on why riley was alone.  
> Also for visual on how riley would look, i got the idea from a character from one tree hill.  
> Just look up "brooke after the attack" on youtube.  
> Also the triangle stated in 8th grade and now they in 10th grade.

"Ummm, riley? Riley" sam said lightly tapping her on the shoulder trying to get her attention.

"What" riley asked as she looked up to sam's concerned eye's.

"I asked if there was anyone you wanted me to call, and then you just kinda zoned out on me. You've been staring ahead for like five minutes. I've been pondering wheather to call an ambulance or not." She said with consern in her voice.

"No am fine, sorry i didn't mean to freak you out" riley said trying to reassure the girl.

"Okay" she said still not convinced but decided to move on. "Well, everything you need is in here" she said gesturing to the bathroom "but if you need something just shout; ill be in the kitchen making soup for us. When you are done just come out so we can talk about what to do next."

Riley just nodded and at that cue sam exited the bathroom.

When the bathroom door closed Riley kicked off her shoes first, then used her toes to take off her socks so she wouldn't have to bend over. She slowly stood up and unbutton her pants and slid them off, next was her shirt which she tossed to the ground.

She walked over to the full length mirror that was in the corner of the bathroom. She looked at herself from head to toe to asses the damage done to her body.

She lightly grazed her stomach were a huge reddish mark appeared. It went from her side to the middle of her belly. It stung a bit when her finger tips touched the damaged skin.  
Her eyes then trailed down to her right thigh were a similar mark had been but a bit smaller. Her left arm had another bruise, but this one was in the shape of someone's hand. Where the basters grabbed her and wouldn't let go. You could clearly see the mans fingers printed on her arm.  
Next was her face, besides the cuts; her eyes felt sore. They were already starting to turn purple all around.  
As she looked at her face; tears started to build up in her eyes but riley didn't let them fall.  
  
"Am not ganna cry" she tells herself.

When she done she walks back to the tub, stripped off her bra and undies and got in the tub.

The warm water helped relax her body so much that as soon as she leaned back she closed her eyes and fell asleep, with the events of the day replaying in her mind.

* * *

  **Friday night 9pm**

Riley stood outside of a antique store she was previously in earlier, but the store was now closed so there was no way she could go back inside and ask to use their phone (since hers was dead) to call her mom. she been waiting 3 hours for her mom to pick her up... 3 hours. Riley had been out buying/picking up a birthday present for maya. 

It was her sweet 16 and Topanga had decided to throw a party for her in their house.  
Riley could've picked it up earlier but Topanga kept her busy with decorating the apartment, picking up the cake from the bakery, and calling the guest to make sure they came.  
By the time she was done with everything the guest started to arrive so it was her job to greet each one. The last to arrive were her uncle shawn who of course blew past her to hug her father, katy who thanked her for throwing the party (she was the only one who did), and maya who hugged her for a second before she was called over by Topanga to take pictures.

She just stood there for a minute, watchin everyone have fun and socialize. Farkle and smackle were in a heated discussion about science or something, Maya was now flirting with Lucas and being so handsy (so much for keeping things even) she thought, and zay was talking to random classmates.

While everyone was occupied, riley decided now would be the best time to sneak out to pick up the present for maya, so she went up to her mom.

"Mom?"

"Honey, riley im busy." She said while passing out food.

"Its just that i didn't get a chance to pick up maya's birthday present and i was wondering if i can go get it, and you can pick me up when i call?" She said as she followed her mom around.

"Ya sure riley." Topanga said quickly brushing her off.

At that riley got her bag and headed for the door but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
It was lucas.

"Hey" he said with a smile on his face

"Hi" she said but her smile fell when she remembered the situation they were in.

"Where are you going?" He said noticing her fallen smile.

"Am going to go pick up mayas birthday present, i didint get a chance to earlier"

"Now? Its 7:30 are you going by yourself?" He asked.

"Ya but my mom would pick me up"

"Can i go with you"

"really?" She asked with a smile appering on her lips.

"Yeah I mean I've been spending a lot of time with maya lately, and i miss you, we haven't had a chance to talk. Maybe... we should even it up?" He said rubbing his neck nervously.

At that Riley's smile fell again.

"You know what, stay, enjoy the party." She said punching his arm. She turned around to walk out but was stopped by a grip on her wrist.

"Wait riley, i didint mean that i only wanna talk to you cause of the triangle. I really do miss you; its just that everything is so complicated." He said deflated.

"Ya i get it lucas its been two years and you still haven't made a choice" she said irritated at this conversation. 

And with that she walked out.

* * *

"Riley? Are you okay?" Sam's vocie brought riley back from her slumber.

"Yes, im fine" she said while sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"You've been in there for an hour and i wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Ya im fine, ill be right out"

"Okay" with that sam left.

Riley quickly washed herself and changed into the spare clothes sam left. A black ac/dc shirt and some small booty shorts which did not cover the bruise on her thigh. When she was done she put her long hair in a high ponytail and left the bathroom to meet with sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on what you think.  
> P.s bruises tend to get darker over time. Fist they turn red and after a couple of hours they go purple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> Once again if you want a visial on how Riley's brusies look like, i got the idea from a character from one tree hill named brooke you can see her here in these two videos https://youtu.be/T2Duervgu1c  
> https://youtu.be/EcA9lY3Dznk

Riley walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where sam was setting the table just a few feet away. As sam finished, she looked up to see Riley, just standing there looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Ive made us some sandwiches" sam said gesturing to the food.

"Thanks"

"No problem, lets eat"

They ate in silence half way through the food with sam stealing glances at Riley.  
Riley was the first to break the silence.  
"So where are your parents?"

"California" sam said

Riley nearly chocked on her food at sam answer.

"What? California,  what are they doing there?" She said

"Well..." sam said swallowing her food before speaking. "As you can tell we just moved in" she said gesturing to the boxes "but there was a few things my parents had to take care of so they had to stay for a bit."

"So your here in the citi by yourself? Aren't you scared?" Riley asked

"Not really, my uncle doesn't live far from here, so he checks up on me and my parents will be back here sunday afternoon." she said while picking up her plate and placing it in the sink.  
Riley just nodded and finished her food in silence.  
When she was done she walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with her legs tucked under her for warmth and a pillow on her lap while sam went into the freezer and brought riley two small bags of frozen peas.

"here" sam said handing them to her.

"What are they for?" Riley asked

"For your eyes, they are starting to get reddish; which is the first stage of a bruise, the cold peas are so they don't swell too much."

"Oh thanks" she takes them and places them in her face while leaning her head back for a bit.

"Soooo" sam says feeling slightly uncomfortable on the next topic of their conversation they were about to have.

"You want to know what happened?" Riley said still with the ice bags on her face.

"Yes... if you're ready to talk about it." Sam said trying not to pressure her to talk.

It took Riley a couple of minutes to remember what happened but when she did she removed the ice packs from her eyes and placed them next to her. She didn't look at Sam she focused her attention on her hands which were placed on her lap.  
"I was walking home..." she began

"and this guy started to follow me, at first I thought we were just walking in the same direction but then he started to say these obscure comments to me." Riley remembed

_"hey sweetheart, where you walking alone this late at night."_

_Riley ignored him_

_"Aw come on, dont be like that._ _wanna have some fun?"_

_"God your legs look really good"_

_"I'd love to see you without any clothes on"_

_"Come on i can make it worth your wild"_

"So I started to walk faster but i could still feel him behind me, running towards me. So I got scared and started running." She quickly wiped the lone tear that managed to escape from her eyes.

"I ran into an ally thinking I lost him but he came up from behind me and grabbed me." 

"He-he"she couldn't finish the sentence.

Sam then placed a hand on top of hers for comfort. With that Riley got the strength to go on.

"I fought back" she said lifting her hands so sam can see her broken bruised skin on her knuckles.

"But that just seemed to make him angry and that's when he began to hit me... harder." She continued.  
"last thing I remember was being thrown hard to the floor face-first that's why I was unconscious."

"Oh riley" sam said with a sympathetic look. She scooted closer to Riley and put her arm over her shoulders to provide comfort.  
Sam wanted to ask.  
Ask that one question but she didn't know how.

"No" was all riley said.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"No he di-didn't rape me." She stuttered. "Before i blacked out, i herd a siren. I thought it was the police or an ambulance. But whatever it was it scared him enough to run and leave me alone."

Some released a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Her arm around Riley got tighter, to let her now that she was safe.

Safe with her.

They stayed that way for awhile, eventually falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

**Saturday Morning**

Sam woke up first feeling a lightweight on her shoulder. She felt Riley's breath across her neck and glanced down to find that they both have shifted in their sleep. With riley moving up Sam's body to rest her head on her shoulder.  
Sam look down at Riley's face with a pained  expression.  
Her face was in the second stage of bruising meaning they were no longer red but blue and dark purple. Sam felt bad for Riley. The poor girl has been through so much and Sam still had so many questions unanswered.

Like why was she walking home alone so late?

Why didn't she want to call her parents last night?

Does she not think they will be worried?

Was she out in the street because of them?

Sam was pulled out of her thoughts by Riley who was shifting in her sleep. She moaned and rubbed her eyes (which was a mistake).

"Och" she said slowly waking up.

"Do you want some ice?" Sam offered

Riley quickly looked up to meet Sam's gaze. Panic spread across riley's face, then she sat up quickly.

"Everything alright" sam asked following in suit.

"Ya, sorry i forgot where i was for a second. I thought everything that happened last night was a dream." Riley said head in hands. 

"How did you sleep?" sam asked

"Fine" she answered head still in hands.  
Then she heard riley moan in pain.

"Whats wrong" sam asked

Riley leaned back on the sofa with her eyes closed.

"My face and body hurt like hell"

"Uh, you might wanna look in the mirror" sam said pointing to the small mirror hanging in the wall.

Riley's head snapped up but quickly got up to check.

"Oh my god" was all she could say, she was stunned staring at her reflection in the mirror. She almost didint recognized herself.

"It's... Not that bad" Sam said trying her best to sound convincing but failed.

"Not bad? How am i suppose to hide this from my parents!?!" Riley screamed.

"Why would you want to hide it?" Sam said a little taken back.

"Look even if you could cover the bruises I'm pretty sure your parents would know that you didn't come home last night" sam pointed it out.

Clearly her parents were probably freaking out.

"No" Riley said still looking in the mirror "They wouldn't have notice."

At that Sam and felt devastated for Riley.  
Why would she think her parents wont notice? What did her parents do or say to make her say that. Sam thought

Clearly riley was mistaken.

"Why would you say that? Who knows, maybe your parents sent out a search party for you?" Sam said

"Yeah right" riley laughed in a sad tone. She ran a hand through her long brown hair to push it back from her face. she looked sam straight in the eyes and said.

"My parents have been  _distracted_  lately" and by that she ment that they casted her aside and adopted another child named maya hart.

She didint want to get into that with sam at the moment.

Sam caught on and instaed of asking for a further explanation she decided to ask about it later.

So she just hugged riley and riley hugged back.

Riley pulled away first and walked back to the couch and just sat there with her legs crossed.

"Look I know you probably don't want to hear this but we have to report this man, he has to pay for what he did to you." Sam said with a hint of anger in her tone.  
"We can call my uncle and he can take us to the police station"

"No" was all riley said.

Sam was prepared to fight her on this, and get her to agree. Even if she had to turn her reasons into a lecture. But before she could speak riley looked up at sam and said

"We have to call my uncle josh first."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think... and what you want to see in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley just sat there waiting, waiting for her Uncle Josh to arrive.

She called him 30 minutes ago asking to meet her. Riley didn't want to go out so she gave him Sam's address. At first she didn't know if he would pick up since she was calling from a different number and it was 8 in the morning on a Saturday so she thought he was probably asleep. He was but he still answered.

_"Hello?" He said in a sleepy tone._

_"Uncle Josh, it's riley."_

_"Riley? what number are you calling me from? Where's your phone?"_  
_She didn't want to explain everything over the phone so she just ignored his question._

_"Can we meet? I really need to talk to you."_

_"Sure, can i know what about? Is everything okay?"_

_"No everything is not okay, and its best if we talk face to face." She said._

_"Okay, where do you want to meet? Your house?" He said_

_"No, can i text you the address and you meet me there?" She asked._

_"Sure thing, ill get ready now be there in a few." He hanged up and got dress really quickly. Sencing something was wrong with his niece._

Luckily for her uncle he had received a car for his birthday so it made it easier for him to travel places. Unfortunately for Riley it meant he will be here any minute.

She fidgeted nervously in her seat just waiting to hear a knock on the door.  
So Sam sat next to her on the couch.

"He is your uncle, why are you so worried?" Sam asked.

Riley opened her mouth to answer but decided  to just stay silent.

"You're acting as if he will blame you?" She said jokingly of course but then she saw Riley shift uncomfortably in her seat.  
"Wait... please tell me you dont actually believe this is your fault?"

Sam tired her best not to sound angry but she couldn't help it. How could Riley or anyone for that matter think that they'd asked to be robbed and assaulted.  
Doesn't she understand that she is the victim? She thought.

"Riley..." Sam was going to try her best to convince her that it wasn't her fault but before she could go on she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

They both look towards the door.  
Riley just stood up from her seat and walked to the opposite side of the living room; away from the door not making a single move to answer it.

She was scared, because once Riley opens the door and her Uncle Josh sees her then there's no going back, once he knows then everyone will know.

So Sam takes initiative and gets up and opens the door on the 4th knock.  
Sam walks out and closes the door behind her really quickly.

"Hi, my niece gave me this address to meet her here. I hope I have the right place?" Josh says nervously.

"Yes, you do. I'm Sam" she sticks out her hand and he shakes it "I'm a _recent_ friend of Riley's, she's inside but before you go in there's something you should know first" Sam says.

Josh starts to worry. He knew something was wrong, why else would Riley call at 8 in the morning and ask to meet him at a friend's place. One he barley even knows.  
Sam continues.  
"She was in an accident..."

"What do you mean she was in an accident? I just talked to her 20 minutes ago?!" Josh yelled. He didint mean to yell at the poor girl but this was his niece, how eles was he suppose to react.

"Look it happened last night she was followed, beaten, then mugged." She tried to be quick.

"Oh god." He couldn't believe it.  
"Where is she? Is she inside!?" Josh tried to push through but Sam got in his way.

"Look, relax." she says as she pushed him back.  
"She's inside but I need you to be calm, because she's in there freaking out and I can't have you do the same... especially when you see her." she said the last part quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Like i said, she was beaten pretty badly last night and well now, she might not look okay."

Josh had enough and pushed his way through the door. He stopped halfway when he saw riley standing there in the middle of the living room with her back turned to him.  
Sam followed Josh inside and shut the door as she did.

"Riley?" Josh said softly.  
She slowly turned around and looked into Josh's eyes. His face filled with horror as he took in the appearance of his niece.

Riley couldn't stand of the look on his face so she looked away, but she could feel his gaze on her.

His eyes moved from her face to the brusue on her left arm then to the one on her right thigh.  
Luckly her shirt hid the one that covered half her stomach.

Josh didn't say anything and it scared her. The silence was killing her but it went away when she suddenly felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her body. He did his best to keep his emotions in check. To not scream and demand   riley to tell him who did this so he can hunt the bastered down himself.

"Im sorry" he whispered.

Riley felt safe and secure in her uncles arms. She never wanted him to let her go, but when the hug became too tight and painful she pushed herself away.

"Ow" she said while placing a hand on her belly.

Josh looked confused at first but then his eyes trailed down to her stomach.

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" she answered quickly backing away.

"Riley please" he begged "let me see". She slowly lifted her shirt, enough to reveal the huge brusie that cover half her stomach where she was repeatedly kicked.

Josh turned away and clenched his fists. A million thoughts going through his head.

 _Who would do this?_  
_What happened?_  
_Where was his brother and Topanga?_  
_Did they know?_  
_Where they in their way?_

He looked up to see Sam standing there and she mouthed "relax" to him.  
He quickly composed himself and faced towards riley.

"Okay, first things first you need to tell me what happened. Everything. From the beginning, dont leave anything out." Josh said.

Riley nodded and complied.

The three sat down and Riley explained everything to him. The neglecte from her family and friends, the man, what he did and tried to do.

When she was finished josh was fuming.  
"So Corey and Topanga dont know your here! That this happened to you! They dont know your missing!" He raised his voice while standing up.

"We dont know that. Their her parents am pretty sure they would have notice that their child has gone missing. Maybe there out looking for her or called the police." Sam said.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Josh said while pulling out his cellphone and dialing the Matthews home number.

Nothing, no answer.

"Voicemail" he said.

"See! Maybe they went to the police station." Sam said trying to stay optimistic.

Josh look towards Riley and saw the pain she was in.  
"Okay we need to get you to a hospital. We will worry about your parents later. Right now we need to focus on you" He said.

Riley put her shoes on and decide to stay in the clothes Sam gave her; plus a added sweater she let her borrow since it was cold outside. With that the three got in Josh's car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

**EMERGENCY ROOM SATURDAY 9:15 AM**

The ride to the hospital was pretty silent and fast. Riley sat in the back with sam while josh drove. when they got to the emergency room josh explained the situation to the nurse who escorted the three into an empty room and told them to wait for a S.A.N.E nurse. A couple of seconds later a middle-aged nurse came in and explain to them what the procedure was.

First, they were going to give her a physical and perform a rape kit (just to be safe).  
Next, they will document everything so that they have a report that an assault has occurred. Which consists of taking pictures of rileys body where all blows she received.  
Then they will call a police officer to receive the file and take down the information of what happened so they wouldn't have to go down the police station.  
The nurse asked Sam and Josh to exit the room while they examine Riley.

"We will be right outside" Josh said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know" she said

Then they exited to let the nurse do her job.

25 minutes later riley was done and they were allowed to go back in the room with her.

"So what they do" sam asked

"Everything they said they were. They asked questions, took pictures, and stiched me up, which uou were right about." Riley said gesturing to her face where she had three stiches on her four head and two on her bottom lip.

"Did it hurt" sam asked

"Compared to how the rest of my body feels... no." riley said with a chuckle.

The three were interrupted by a police officer who came to talk to riley and get her statement.

They talked for a couple of minutes. They asked her all the standardized questions you wouldn't normally hear. Then she gave a description of the man who assaulted her (the best she could).

The officer said that it can be a while before thay catch anyone but that a detective will contact her if they found the man or had any more questions.

"Thank you" she told him, then he left with her file.

"How are you feeling" Josh asked

"I dont know" she answered which was true she didn't know what to feel at this point.  
She looked down and saw josh had something in his hand.

"What is that?" She asked

"Oh its your discharge papers and a pamphlet i think you need to read. I already read it while you were taking to the cop." He handed it to her. "its a pamphlet about sexual assault and it talks about how its never your fault and how you might be feeling. Just read over it." He said

"Thank you uncle josh and you too sam for everthing you did" Riley said as the three of them hugged.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked

"Yes"

The three headed for the car and got inside.

"What time is it? How long were we in there?" Riley asked

"Its 10 am. So like 45 mins. There wasn't that many people." Sam answered.

"So where to next?" Josh asked before turning on the car.

"You wouldn't mind coming home with me right? Its just i dont want to face my parents alone right now." she asked faceing sam.

"Not at all riley..." sam said

Josh pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the matthew residence. Whether riley liked it or not he was ganna give his brother and sister in law a piece of his mind.

 

 


	5. Announcement

To tell you guys the truth i might not continue with this story anymore... mostly because I'm not that good at writing and capturing the emotions of the characters with the right words. So i might end it. I do have two chapters finished so i might just post those within the week but i am sorry.

 **Happy 4th of july**. For those who are proud to be american, even though this country is shit.


	6. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the three arive at the Matthews household, Riley finally lets her family and friends know how she feels.

The three arrive at the Matthews residence in a matter of minutes.

"Okay were here, you ready?" Josh asked his niece.

"Ya" she said with uncertainty.

They got out of the car and walk into the building, riley's heart beating fast as they got closer to the apartment.  
The three stepped off the evaluator and into the hallway. They come to a hault when they reached the front door.  
Josh took out his spare key he had and was about to unlock the door but stopped when they hear a noise coming from inside. Something that sounds like laughter and chatter.  
Josh and riley give eachother a look of confusion then get closer to the door to make sure that's what they herd. They thought maybe they were mistaken, but they weren't.  
The vocies then became easier to understand, and they were able to figure out it belong to multiple people.  
Toganga, Corey, Shawn, Katy, Maya, Farkel, Lucas, and Zay.  
They were all there, in her house.             

 _What the hell were they doing here at 10:30 in the morning?_ She thought.

She then looked over to josh who had the same thought.  
Then she remember how the four adults talked about getting together the day after the party to have breakfast as a family, and it appears maya invited their friends as well.

"My parents, uncle shawn, and Katy decided to have breakfast together the day after maya's party, and i guess she invited the rest." She said trying her best not to sound hurt.

While Sam just stood between the two silently, trying her best to keep up.

Josh then looked at riley and through gritted teeth say's "wait here" while he unlocked the door and barged in the living room, stopping halfway in, starring at the happy family and friends. He left the front door halfway opened so riley and sam could hear.

"Boing!" Maya was the first to notcie him but he didn't respond to her, just glared at her which stopped her on her tracks to go and hug him.

"Brother!" Corey greated, he took a quick glance at him then looked away as he was busy helping topanga with the food. "Just in time, everyone just got here. Grab a plate and find a seat."  
Josh just stood there not moving a mucle, waiting for corey to fully notcie him. Which maya already had and she just stared  silently wondering why he was being so cold to her and why he looked so angry.  
This time, he took another glance at his little brother fully noticing him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"No" he said through gritted teeth, "Do you know were riley is?" Rhetorical question of course.

"Ya, she's in her room." Corey said.

"Are you sure?" Josh couldn't believe he's not the least bit concerned.

"Yes. We were about to wake her. Maya can you please go get her." Corey said.

Maya got up and started walking out of the kitchen when josh said "Dont bother, shes not there."

Maya looked at him with a confused expression as to how he would know that, but she quickly walked to riley room, opened the door and saw that her bed didn't even look slept on. She got this uneasy feeling in her stomach and rushed it back to the living room.

"She not there!" Maya announced. "It doesn't even look like she slept in her bed."

"Of course not, because she didn't sleep here last night." He answerd.

"She snuck out?" Topanga questioned.  
At this point everyone was listening in, especially the rest of the core 4. They had no idea what was going on but from the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"Is riley missing?" Lucas said looking at the two parents and Josh but was completely ignored.

"Josh whats going on?" Corey asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what the hell is going on in this family that you don't know where your daughter is." He shouted startling everyone.

"She went to bed last night, maybe she went out?" Topanga said

"Oh really" josh raised an eyebrow. "So you weren't suppose to pick her up from anywhere?"

Topanga just looks at him confused from what he was talking about.

He just sighed really loudly getting annoyed with his sister-in-law. "Check. your. cellphone" he said in an angry tone.

Topanga did as he said, she scrolled through about 10 missed calls from her daughter and texts messages. She had to read some before it finally clicked.

Mom answer please.

_Mom?_

_Mom!!!!_

_Mom am out._

_Can you pick me up already._

_Mom please answer your phone._

_I have mayas present and its getting dark._

_Please answer..._

_My phone is going to die. Please!!!_

She gased when she finally realized she was suppose to pick up riley from the store last night.

"What wrong?" Corey asked comin up to his wife.

"Riley asked if she can pick up maya's present from a boutique last night, and for me to pick her up when she was done. But i was so busy with the party i-i forgot." She said and looked absolutely crushed at her husband.

"You forgot riley!" Corey exlaimed.

"Where is she, is she okay?" Topanga asked josh, feeling shame wash over her.

Tired of dancing around the subject josh decides to go in for the kill and call riley in.  
"I dont know you tell me...Riley can you come in here please."  
She walks in with her head down and sam closely behind, she stops right next to josh with half her body right behind him. She looks up and gasps are heard from everyone in the room.

He is a little surprised when Topanga is the first to break and look at riley with tears in her eyes, having expected Cory to be the one to break.  
Everyone eles in the room stood up from their seat, because they couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
Riley  
Their sweet innocent riley covered in brusies and cuts, who looked like she was run over by a truck. Silently staring at the girl who brought nothing but joy and laughter in their lives reduced to a punching bag.

"Omg...R-r-iley?" She said as she covered her mouth with her hand and tears ran down her face. Both parent's tried to rush over to their daughter to hug and embrace her but she took a step back. Not wanting to be wrapped in their arms.

"Dont." Josh growled making sure they didn't try it again.

"W-what h-h-happened?" Corey studder, struggling to get the question out.  
The room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Knowing riley wasn't going to answer at the moment josh decided to speak for her.

"Well after waiting for you for three fucken hours, when you didn't answer your phone. Riley decided to walk home. And do you know what kind of people are out that late? Hmm?" He asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.  
"Criminals. Ones who spot an innocent girl all alone and rob them of everything. Then of course beat them to a bloody pulp!" He said to Topanga and Corey who listened to the whole thing without taking their eyes off there damaged daughter.  
"But by some miracle, sam here" he gestured to her and thats when everyone realized there was a unfamiliar teenage girl with them. "Found her, brought her into her home, helped clean her up, took care of her, and let her stay the night..." josh said while glaring at the parents.

By the end corey and Topanga were a crying mess, along with others in the room.  
Up to that point Riley had been trying to be strong, to keep everything inside, but she couldn't anymore.

"Why dont you love me?" The words spoken so quietly but still herd by everyone in the room.

"Riley what?" Topanga says, not believing what her daughter was saying.  
Riley sighs she didn't really want to do this right now, but for the first time she was finally speaking up about her true feelings and no one was going to stop her. "Why dont you love me?" She asked again with her vocie higher and more confident looking at her parents in the eyes.

"Sweetheart we do" corey answers.

"No you dont. Because if you did, both of you would have notice how much pain I've been in, for the last couple of month's! You wolud have notice that i was missing! All you ever done is ignore me for maya! You know its bad that i have to fight with Maya for Lucas attention but now I have to fight her for yours as well!" She shouted surprising her parents and everyone one eles in the room.  
"God do you know how much it hurts to hear your own mother talk about how amazing another child is?!?! Maya is amzing, maya is this fierce Amazon warrior, maya is so strong. And yet you have nothing nice to say about me!" Riley said looking at her mother, not even regretting yelling at her and making her cry.  
She then focuses on her father.  
"And you, always embarrassing me in front of my classmates. Why do you alway have to make a lesson about my life! Do you not realize how embarrassing it it? The class is about HISTORY, not my life! Do you know how humiliating it is to have people talk about you  behind your back! It just causes more bullying, more gossip. Your just putting a target on my back!" She says as her father looks away.

"Riley im soo sor-r-y" Topanga says through tears but is ignored as riley moves on to the next person. Deciding to get her anger out now, since everyone was already here.

She walks past her parents and stands in front of the table where shawn katy and maya are stunned and silent. Maya already crying but she doesn't acknowledge her yet or any of their friends.  
Her uncle shawn just stands their with katy looking down at the girl with nothing but fire in her eyes which makes you feel about ten inches small.

"You" she says not bothering to address him as uncle shawn which stings him a little.  
"You have never once cared for me, and i know you explained yourself but afterwards you never put in any effort to bond with me. You put more effort with agguie! Then you met Maya and you two devolpe such a close bond, because your both the same; and yet somehow you cant even talk to me unless its about her! Then you say its because you feel insecure around me, well grow the hell up! Your suppose to be my godfather, giving me advice not the other way around!"  
Shawn just stands their taking in all of her words that unfortunately are true. He wants to say something but she doesn't let him. He just sits back down shamefully, feeling like his legs were about to snap if he continued to stand.

She skips katy over as she never caused any harm to her, and finally lands her eyes on maya and the three boys who are also sitting on the table across from shawn katy and maya.  
Maya doesn't move, just stands there crying looking at riley.

"Peaches" she says gently and all riley sees is more red. She doesn't feel anything when seeing her suppose sister balling her eyes out.

"Dont call me that. You dont get to call me that anymore." She says "Tell me, why is it that you call yourself my sister, but yet you didn't realize  how much pain you put me through? You say you know me but didn't realize that I've had feelings for Lucas this entire time. Why didn't you notice?

"When i p-r-retended t-to be you..." maya struggles.

"But your not me!" She shouts cutting her off.  
"You were only being who you thought i was. Farkle, was the only one who saw how hurt I was, who tried to make it right on New Year's Eve, even though he had it worseFarkle saw how hurt I was, how sad, and you didn't. My own parents didn't see it but they see how confused you are and they rush to you. Is there anything in my life we don't share, we share my room, my parents, Farkle, my Uncle shawn who choose you over me, and lucas."  
Riley's bruises start to hurt, feels like they are throbbing but she pushes down on the pain to finish the last three.

"For you three am just ganna be real with you. Zay, you were so supportive of Lucas and Maya flirting all the time. Always rooting for them in front of me not giving a fuck about how it made me feel." He opens his mouth to try to apologize but the words dont come out.

"Farkel, you were the only one who was there for me. You were the one to realize that i was getting bullied and knew that i was lying about my feelings towards lucas. You believed in me during my cheerleading tryouts and science class. Even though you messed up during new years, you have been such an amazing friend and im glad to have you in my life." She smiles at him.  
He nodds but cant stop the tears from running down his face while starting at her unrecognizable face.

"Lucas" she says coldly, sending chills down his spine. "Durnig the car wash you told me you were worth it, yet you didn't think to ask me to the semi-formal? I know we had this stupid un-offical thing going on, but i still would have like to be asked! To show that you still cared!" She shouted.

"Riley i do..." he says hurt that he caused her this much pain.

"Then why did you almost kiss maya! Why did you say i was too much for you! Why couldn't you just fucken choose!" She says exhausted as she waits for him to answer but all he does is look away shamefully.  
Too ashamed to admit that he was a coward.  
When he doesn't answer she just nodds her head disappointed at his lack of courge.

"You know what, i hope you two are happy together. You deserve eachother...  
You might not have made a choice lucas, but i did... and I'm choosing me. Me and my happines, for once. So am done with all of you. Done trying to make you all happy at my expence." They all look up at her ready to protest but she turns back to her parents.

She pauses to take a breath and holds back the tears from coming out. "But you know what, no matter how bad i look or how much pain I'm in; its nothing compared to the pain all of you have caused me."  
She walks away to head to her room but not before signaling sam to follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter.

Riley quickly walked to her room as fast as she could. She ignored the call of her parents, asking her to come back. When she got there with sam she closed and locked the door, so no one would be able to get in. She went to her bed and sat down, to take a long needed breath.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks softly.

"Physically... no, my skin is literally throbbing." Riley said looking up at sam.

"What can i do?" Sam asked

"I have some painkillers in my bathroom cabinet. Can you get them please and some water?" She then handed sam a glass cup she kept on her bedside table.

"Ya okay." She grabs the cup and heads to the connected bathroom in Riley's room.  
She grabs the painkillers and fills the cup up with water from the sink. Then rushes back to riley to hand then to her.  
She takes them and swallows them along with the water.

Not even a given a second to relax and process what just happened, because sam and riley's attention is pulled back to the door where they can hear all the comotion still going in the living room. All the yelling from her parents but mostly josh. Apparently they were still agrueing about her.

 _"Are you kidding me? Imagine what could've happened if sam wouldn't have found her? She way lying in a dark ally unconscious by HERSELF! She could've been KILLED!_ And _were you? Your her parents! And you didn't know she was missing! So I'm going to ask again, what the hell is going on here!?!?!"_

The shouting continued and sam realized by the look on riley's face that she  didn't really want to listen to it. Which was hard ignore.

"Why dont i play some music?" Sam offered, to try to drown out the constant shouting.  
Riley just nodded and pointed to the Bluetooth speaker she had in her desk.  
Sam whipped out her phone knowing riley didn't have own and connected it.  
Sam sat down next to riley on her bed.  
"I dont know what you like? What should i play?" Sam asked

"I dont know. Anything. So i wont hear... that." She gestured to the door with her hand.  
Sam was nervous and couldn't decide what to play. What does one play in a situation like this? There is no right music. No right choice.  
Sam fumbles around and just clicks on her 70s playlist. The first song to play is dancing queen.  
Sam looks towards riley face for approvel.

"Abba?" Riley says with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya, but if you dont like it. I can change it." Sam says looking back on her phone, ready to change the music. But riley quickly stops her.  
"No! Leave it, i love them." She says with a fond smile.

"Cool" sam smiles, and highers the volume when the shouting can still be herd.

They both lean back on her bed staring at the ceiling and just listen to the music in complete comfortable silence. Not caring about anything going on outside of the room.  
  
_Friday night and the lights are low_  
_Looking out for a place to go_  
_Where they play the right music_  
_Getting in the swing_  
_You come to look for a king_  
_Anybody could be that guy_  
_Night is young and the music's high_  
_With a_ bit _of rock music_  
_Everything is fine_  
_You're in the mood for a dance_  
_And when you get the chance_  
  
_You are the dancing queen_  
_Young and sweet_  
_Only seventeen_  
_Dancing queen_  
_Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah_  
_You can dance_  
_You can jive_  
_Having the time of your life_  
_Ooh, see that girl_  
_Watch that scene_  
_Dig in the dancing queen..._

After what seemed like forever but was really just an hour of listening to music, there was a hard knock on riley's door.  
If it wasn't for the last song to finish, the two girls might've missed it.  
Both riley and sam got up at the same time, she then paused her music and asked who it was. Riley just stood quiet, afraid that it might be her parents.

"Who is it?"

"It's josh, open up." He said

Sam went over to unlock the door to let Josh in, then locked it back up. Riley just sat at the edge of her bed looking at her uncle josh.  
He looked completely exhausted.

"Is everything okay?" Riley asked

"Uh ya, everything is fine..." he answered back  
Riley didn't believe him but she choose not to push on the subject now.

"What about you? You know after everything that happened back there." He said sittinng on the bed beside her.

"Im fine..." she nodded "i will be fine." She corrected and gave him a small smile.

"Well why dont the three of us go out for breakfast." He said standing up cheaking his wrist watch. "Or should i say, lunch. Since it's already noon."

"Sure" sam perked up.

"Really?" Riley asked "With me looking like this? People are ganna stare." She said delfated

"There ganna stare regardless." Sam said "Come on you cant hide in this room forever."  
Josh just nodded beside her.

"Okay... just let me change really quick. Five minutes." She shot back

She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.  
She put on some black leggings, since jeans would probably hurt. With a white long sleeve shirt on the bottom of her regular black t shirt, to cover the bruises on her arm. Also riley let her long curly hair down and put on some black ray bands to hide her face as much as possible.  
She came out of the bathroom all ready. She looked towards the door and sighed, she will have to walk past them again.  
Josh caught on and said "Lets leave through the bay window. You think you can?" He asked his niece.

She smiled and said "Yes" and walked foward the bay window.

"The window? Little weird, but okay." Sam said  
Josh and riley just chuckled.

The three arrived at a dinner called Burger Joint. After a long debate on where and what to eat the girls settled on just hamburgers.  
They easily got a booth and sat down looking at the menus.

"Order anything you guys want. Its on me." Josh said

"Thank you" the girls relpyed.

They order their food, all three getting the meal which consists of hamburgers and fries for all and a order of onion rings to share.  
When they got their food and drinks they ate in silence for the first half.

When a food amount of time had passed josh thought it would be a good time to get to know the girl who saved his niece life.

"So sam, i feel bad that you've done a lot for riley but i know nothing about you. Other that your name is sam." He said looking at the red head.

Sam nodded and smiled agreeing with him.  
"Well, what would you like to know?" She offered.

"Anything." He shrugged, taking a bite out his burger. While riley ate her food in silence, listening to the two. Wondering if sam will reveal new information about herself.

"Well" she started "I'm an only child, i just moved here from cali with my parents, who are still over there taking care of last minute preparation. I am currently staying home alone, But!" She exclaims stopping josh from talking. "I have an uncle who lives nearby, i can call if there is an emergency, so no need to worry. And my parents will be here on Sunday which is tommower." She finishes, taking a couple of onion rings.

Josh just noddes along and asks "How old are you?"

"Oh I'm 16." Sam says

"What school will you be going to?"

"Uh on monday i am going to start my sophomore year (10th grade) at abigail adams highschool." She said

Riley's eyes went wide at the revelation.  
"Are you serious? Thats amazing!" She beamed, josh also seeing that smile in riley.

"Really?" Sam said confused over their excitement.

"Yes, i go there! I'm also a sophomore." Riley revealed.

"Omg that is amazing. Now i will already have a friend and i was worried for nothing." Sam replied.

"Good, now sam here can keep an eye on you" josh said and sam nodded.

Riley just scoffed at her uncle. "Uncle josh, i dont need a babysitter."

"I know riley. But its better for you to have someone who has your back on the meantime while i am not there. Since you, your friends, and parents are fighting." Josh sighed.

"We can look out for eachother." Sam proposed.

 _She has been a good friend to me._ Riley thinks. _And i really do like her_.  
"Fine, deal." Riley smiles.  
They go back to eating the rest of their hamburgers in peace.

When they finished and everything was paid for, they went on their way.

"So where to next?" Josh asked

"Uh can we go for a walk at the park?" Riley asked. She wanted to be somewhere comfortable where she can ask her uncle josh if there was anything she had to know before she had to go back home.

"Sure. Haven't been there in the longest." He said.

* * *

It was a 15min drive to central park, with traffic.  
They walked through the park, while eating shaved ice. When they found an empty park bench they decided to take a break.

"Sam are you sure your uncle wouldn't mind you being out with us?" Josh asked

"Not at all, i told him i am hanging out with a new friend who will go to the same school as me." She answered

"Does he know about..." Riley trailed off.

"No, but i will. Its not a conversation you have over the phone i guess." She says awkwardly and riley just nodded.

"Speaking of conversation what happened when i left the living room?" Riley asked

"Uh, well i yelled at them some more... Then we had to sit down and talk about what happened. They wanted you to come out too but, i told them to leave you alone for know, that you needed your space." Josh had yelled at his own brother for missing everything that had actually happened. He yelled at both of the Matthews for not realizing just how much pain Riley had been in, because in the end it was easier to ignore the harsh reality than deal with it head on. No amount of lessons inside of a classroom would have prepared them for what had been happening. He yelled at them for paying more attention to the kids that their daughter was friends with over her, he yelled at them for not being there last night when she had needed them the most.

"Soo everyone herd what happened?"

"Kind of, when i was about to talk the hospital and stuff, i asked everyone eles to leave because it wasn't any of their business... Some of them protested, but i made them leave." He said

Riley didn't even have to ask who it was, she had a pretty good idea.

"You told my parents about the hospital?"

"Yes, about what sam did, hospital, and police report." Josh listed

She wasn't mad that they knew, i guess better him to tell them then her.  
"Anything eles?" Riley asked

"I told them you were going to stay with me at my dormroon just for toinght, so they wont hassle you."

"Thanks uncle josh but dont you think your rooms a bit small? I can handle them toinght, I'll just lock my door" She said

Josh was about to protest when sam said "or you can sleep over again?"

"Oh no i cant do that, i already intruded once..." riley was cut off.

"Nonsense, come on you can sleep over, and tell me what to expect on monday at school." Sam smiled.  
Josh hoped riley would take the offer.

She thought about it, it was either her or ar her uncle joshes dormroom."Sure why not" riley gave up.

"Yaaayy" Sam squealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a while till the next one. Or if I'm on time i will have it up on next tuesday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley gets a nightmare of what happened.
> 
>  
> 
> Also i love 70s music and all so i will add a lot more.

When they got back from the park, josh waited in the car while sam helped riley pack an overnight bag. The girls snuck in through the bay window.  
"This is weirder than sneaking out." Sam commented.  
Riley quickly collected her clothes and toiletries, but before they left once again through the window, riley grabbed her spare key for her room so she wouldn't have to leave her room unlocked.  
They rushed it down the stairs and into josh's car.

"We're ready." Sam announced.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Alright lets go." Josh said as he drove them off.

* * *

Josh dropped both girls off at Sam's place.  
"Okay do you need anything, before i go?"

"No were good." Riley smiled

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay for a bit?"

"No uncle josh, dont worry i will be fine." Riley said.

"We will call if there is a problem." Sam says, knowing josh was just concern for his niece.

"Okay well... have fun. I will pick you up tommower to take you home." He said before driving off.  
The girls went up stairs to the apartment and got settled in.

"So what do you wanna do?" Sam asked.

"I dont know." Riley shrugged.

"Wanna watch a movie, for now? I have mamamia."

"Sure, then after we can just talk... about school and stuff." Riley nodded.

They watched the movie and as they did they couldn't help but sing along to the music. At some point they even got on top of the furniture and danced to the music, until sam fell off the couch when she tried to do a spin. After the movie was done the girls decided to put the album on repeat just so they can keep singing.

(Riley)  
_I been cheated by you since you know when_  
_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_  
_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_  
_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_  
_There's a fire within my soul_  
_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_  
_One more look and I forget everything_

(Both)  
_Mamma mia, here I go again_  
_My my, how can I resist you?_  
_Mamma mia, does it show again_  
My _my, just how much I've missed you?_

(Sam)  
_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_  
_Blue since the day we parted_  
_Why, why did I ever let you go?_  
_Mamma mia, now I really know_  
_My my, I could never let you go_  
  
They continued until they both ran out of breath. They both sat back on the couch exhausted, drinking water to feel refresh. Giggling when sam sent a video of then singing mamamia and dancing around to her uncle josh. Just to let him know that riley was fine.

"So tell me about school" sam said fanning herself with a magazine.

"Well its just like any normal school. Different cliques, different groups."

"What group did you fit into?" Sam asked, but quickly regretting her question, knowing she was in a fight with her friends. "Im sorry"

"No its okay." Riley reassured her "I wasn't in a specific group. It was just me and my group of friends. Being us."

"You dont have to talk about them. If you dont want too."

"No, its fine. I mean your going to have to know about them when we go to school tomorrow." Riley said as she continued and sam closely listened.

"Maya and Farkel have been my bestfriends since we were little. The three of us against the world, you can say i guess. He always promised to love us both equaly... and he did. Then we meet lucas in the beginning of middle school, i had such a big crush on him. We kinda... dated but we were kids and it was new, and the other kids at our school couldn't mind there own business so we kinda had this on/off thing. Then one day when we went to texas, i figured out that maya liked lucas, when she was afraid he would get hurt ridding a bull."

"So thats when a triangle formed?" Sam asked

"Kinda... see i wanted maya to have a chance at love, because she deserved it. And i knew she will never go for lucas if i still liked him so i told lucas that i only saw him as a brother. Then something happened between them and when we got back she went out with him and i went out with another boy; charlie.  
But then farkel found out that i was still in love with lucas and told everyone at new years during a party."

"Omg" sam interrupted "sorry, go on."

"Since then we had this triangle, because we couldn't figure out who to date lucas, then we gave him the chance to choose and he never did. He just kept things even between us."

"Even?" Sam asked confused.

"If he were to give one of us a complement then he had to give an equal one to the other." She did her best to explain. "So it stayed like that till now. Stated in the end of 8th grade ended i guess now. 2 years."

"Wow." Was all sam can say. So much drama.

"Yup" riley said popping the p.

"And all this stuff with your parents, you have a lot coming at you on monday.... How are you planning on handling that?" Sam asked.

Riley just shrugged her shoulders "Dont know and dont care." She said emotionless.

_Avoid them._

By the time they were done talking about riley and why she blew up that day, it was already 10 at night.

"l feel so bad, we talked all day about me. Sorry i had to burden you with my problems." She said as she got into sam's bed they were sharing.

"Riley its fine." Sam reasured her. She still couldn't believe what riley been through; crappy friends, neglectful parents. How riley still managed to stay strong  through it all was beyond her.

**Nightmare**

" _Hey sweetheart."_

_I keep my straight and continue my walking, ignoring the voice calling me. Its dark out, the only source of light is from the street lights that are starting to flicker as a walk. The only noises i hear is heavy breathing, almost panting breathing. It's terrifying. And another pair of footsteps, a couple feet behind me._

_"Sweetheart." Fear creeps up my spine and involuntarily I shiver. The footsteps getting closer and closer._  
_Ignore him and be will go away. But he doesn't. The catcalls continues._

_"Leave me alone, am not interested!" Riley shouts._

_"You girls nowadays are such tease." He says doing little to nothing to hide the anger in his tone. Knowing what kind of man this was, immediately I run. Sprinting as fast as I can, but i can still hear him behind me._

_He's running after me._

_Forcing myself to go faster I begin to feel the burn. The word 'help' echoes through the ally. But no one comes. "GET BACK HERE!" He shouts._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, tears silently fall down my face. Wasting no time I continue to run, this time towards an alley. Hopeing i can hide away. I stop to catch my breath but the a feel a hand grip my arm, I'm sure leaving bruises in it's wake,_

_"Why didn't you listen." He growls_

_With all my force I try rip it away but i then feel a sting across my face that knocks me to the ground._  
_I cry and beg him to stop as I try to move forward. When he gets near me i kick him in between the legs. He groans in pain. I get up off the floor and try to run but i feel his grip on my arm in the same place, this time instead of slapping me he socks me really hard on my face twice._

 _"You little bitch!" He says. He then kicks me three time on my stomach and stops on my thigh with his boot._  
_I groan in plain and try to scream but as soon as i open my mouth the only thing that come out is blood._

_I can taste the blood, the metallic like scent filling my nostrils. I try to regain my senses but through my blurred vision all i see is his dark disgusting eyes. He gets on top of me and starts groupinn my breast._

_"Dont worry baby, ill make this really good for you." He whispers_

_I start yell at the top of my lungs "STOP!_

_"PLEASE STOP!!!"_

_"DONT DO THIS!!"_

_I thrust from side to side, squirm trying to get away but he has me pined down on the concrete floor. He hits me a couple more times to try to get me to stop._

_"Ssshh if you corporate, ill go slow." He whispers in my ear._

_"Nooo please. Get off of me..."_

_"MOMMY PLEASE!!!!"_

_"DADDY HELP"_

_"STOP!"_

"Riley wake up!" I hear sam yell as she shakes me.

"STOP!" Inhaling deeply as i open my eyes and sit up way to quickly that it hurts my stomach. I'm sure to get whiplash with how quickly I'm moving my head from looking around the room. Paranoid.  
Tears streaming down my face. I'm in sam's room, it was just a dream. Just a dream of what happened. My entire body is trembling.

"Its okay. It was a nightmare. Your safe." Sam say in a soothing tone. I look up to her and see a look of concern and fear.  
I continue to cry and she pulls me in and holds me, puts my head on her chest. "Ssh its okay. I got you, riley." She comforts me, as she strokes my hair over and over again.  
Sam not knowing what eles to do, to calm her starts to sing.  
  
_"Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Way up high_  
_There's a land that I heard of_  
_Once in a lullaby_  
  
_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Skies are blue_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream_  
_Really do come true_  
  
_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far_  
_Behind me_  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_  
_Away above the chimney tops_  
_That's where you'll find me_  
  
_Somewhere over the rainbow..."_

**Sunday morning**

  
The next morning riley woke up wrapped in Sam's arms. Kinda of like the first time she was here.

For a split second she forgets what happened and has a moment of peace. But then it all just comes rushing back; then she cant help but feel sad.  
She gets up and heads for the bathroom outside sam's room. She takes her  bag containing her stuff.  
Riley lools at herself in the mirror and cant help but flinch.

_God i look horrible._

She then brushes her teeth and decides to take a quick shower. As she in the shower she looks down at her body and rolls her eyes in anger. When she's done she gets out and puts on some short white overalls with a black shirt.  
She styles her hair up away from her face.  
When she done; she peeks her head in the room to check if sam was awake. She wasn't.  
So riley decides to make breakfast for both of them.

Sam wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Mmmm" she cant help but mumble.  
She quickly realizes that riley is not with her so she gets up and first heads to the bathroom.  
Next kitchen where she sees riley placing pancakes in two separate dishes.

"Morning" she walks in.

"Morning, get in time. I've made pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon." Riley says handing sam a plate as she sits down.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to. Your the guest." Sam says.

"I was aready up so no big deal." She says looking down at her food.  
It goes silent for awhile as they eat, both to nervous to talk about what happened last night. "So was it any trouble finding the right pans?" Sam asked

"Ya, i had to open a couple boxes." Riley said

"Sorry about that, my parents will help upack the rest when they get here in the afternoon."

"If you want we can get this done in about two or so hours." Riley offered

"What no, i can ask you to do that."

"Come in it will be fun, we can put on some music and sing while we work." Riley tries her best to persuade her.

When Riley gave sam the puppy dog eyes she couldn't say no. "Alright fine" she knew Riley just wanted to keep her mind busy and off the topic at hand they needed to have. But sam knew they would. Eventually.  
By the time they were finished it was almost 3 in the afternoon. It apparently took long then they thought as they both crashed down on the couch.

_Ring ring ring_

Sam's cellphone went off, she reached for it and handed it to riley.  
"It your uncle."

She said"Hello?"

"Hey riley, hows eveything?"

"It was fine, i had fun." She smiles

"Well that good. Anyways I'm on my way to pick you up and drop you off home, okay. So be ready." He said

"Okay then." She then hang up the cellphone anx looked at sam. "My uncle is ganna be here soon to take me home."

"Oh okay. My parents should be here in a couple of hours. My uncle went to pick them up at the airport."

"I would have loved to meet them but," she gestures to her face "i dont think i should meet them like this." Riley says.

"Another time then." Sam says. "So, before you leave, about what happened last night. I think you should talk to an adult about it because I'm pretty sure you're going to be having these nightmares for a while. And I just want to make sure you get the help you need."

"I know, I'm just... not sure who talk to about this." She said looking down. "Cant really talk to my parents or friends right now nor do i want too. I dont want to bother my uncle josh because he has collage and stuff to worry about." She said crushed.

"You can always talk to me riley." As she put a hand over hers. "But i think its best if you talked to a professional... like at school, maybe a counselor?" She suggested.

"Ya, i guess i can do that." She smiled

_Ding_

"Its your uncle, he's waiting down stairs. But here." She wrote down her # in a piece of paper and handed it to riley. "Call me anytime."

Riley then got her stuff and headed for the door. "Thanks, ill see you in school tomorrow. Wait for me at the front okay. I'll show you around." Sam nodded at her, they hugged then Riley left.

* * *

Riley and josh both arrived at the Matthew's but decided to sit in the car instead of getting out. 

"Are you sure you wanna stay here?" Josh asked.

She sighs, she loves her uncle she does and its sweet that he's worried about her but sooner or later she going to have to return home.

"Yes uncle josh, ill be fine." She reassures him.

"I wish i can believe that." He worried for his niece. How was he suppose to believe that she would be taken care of? Her parents did more than fail her! "After i dropped you off at Sam's, they kept calling for you. Asking to bring you home. But after a while i just blocked them on my phone"

"Where they mad?" Not that she cared if they were she just wanted to be prepared if she had to face them.

"No just worried."

Riley rolls her eyes at that. Worried, now their worried.

"Anyways, before i forget. Here." He hands her a brand new iphone.

"What this for?" She says surprised.

"Well you cant go around, without a phone so... your on my plan and you have a new number."

Riley smiles big. "I cant take this, how did you afford this?"

"Not me, my mom and dad. I told them what happened so expect a call from them, I'm pretty sure they already called to say a few horible words to your parents." He laughs  
"Just make sure you call me."

"I will. Thanks." She hugs him before getting out of the car. She walks over to the drivers side. "Goodbye" she tells him befre he drives off.

She decides to go in through the window to avoid any kind of confrontation with her parents. She realizes her door was still locked, and leaves it that way. Then goes over to her baywindow to do the same.

Riley lays on her bed and decides to download all her social media apps and contacts. She then shoots sam a quick message saying.

_Hey this is riley got a new phone from my uncle josh. So save my #._

She then put her phone down when she herd a knock on her door. She stays silent hoping whoever it was on the other side of the door would leave, but then she hears.

"Riley? It's agguie. Can i come in?" he says in a low voice.

She gets up from her bed quickly to open the door for him. Almost forgetting about the littlest Matthews that lives here.  
As soon as she opens her door he looks up at her face. Tears soon begin to build up in his eyes. He rushes in and hugs her, she kneels down so he can wrap his arms around her. He wasn't here yesterday when everything went down, so today was the first time he saw her like this, brusies and all.

Auggie knew something bad happened to Riley, from hearing his parents argue and cry all day yesterday. When he asked what happened they just told him that a man had hurt Riley but that she would be okay.  
He just didn't know it was this bad.

"I'm so sorry Riley." He said through whimpers.

"What do you have to be sorry for? It wasn't your fault." She said as she walked him to her bed.

"I sh-should have been here. B-but i was to busy at ava's."

Thank god for that. She wouldn't have yelled at her parents knowing auggie was in the room.

"Agguie im fine." She cupped his face.

"But look at your face. How is that fine?" He said tears running down his face. Each one breaking her heart.

"I know but the bruises and cuts will heal...in time."

"Are you pain?" He asked

"A little." She shrugged. Agguie then began to cry more, and riley hugged him.

"Im sorry, i should have know. Im suppose to protect you."

"Agguie." She said whispered as her eyes grew wet.

"How were you suppose to know this would happen?" She asked.

"Not this but with mom, dad, and your friends. Since you came back from texas you've been unhappy. I should have said something. I am the worst brother ever!" He knew riley was fighting with their parents and friends after hearing Topanga and Corey discussions at a night when they thought he was asleep but was really listening in from the hall.

"Hey look at me, whatever problems i have with mom and dad has nothing to do with you. Okay? You are an amazing little brother and i will always love you." She kissed the top of his head and suggested to watch a movie in her room. He then asked if he can sleep with her tonight on ber bed. She was going to decline not wanting to scare him if she were to have another nightmare but maybe with she wont; because she will have someone with her that truly loves her.

* * *

.

Thought i would put a picture of what riley wore that day. Hope you can all see it.


	9. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley goes back to school and things go bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter on this one.

Monday morning came and riley was up before the alarm had a chance to go off. She looked to her left and saw her brother fast asleep. They both decided to have a marathon of movies before they needed to sleep. She missed spending time with him. All her life she always hanged out with maya, not really bonding with her little brother. In a way she took him for granted, and she hated herself for it.

Well all that was going to change. She made a promise to herself, to always make time for her little brother agguie, besides he's the only one she had.

  
She was up before her parents and decide if she wanted to avoid any uncomfortable situations she better get a move on.  
She wore black jeans with a burgundy varsity stripped hooded sweatshirt and her hair down with lose curls. The hard part wasn't with deciding what to wear. No. It was what she going to do with her face.  
She stood in front of her bathroom mirror wondering what she was going to do.  
She couldn't put makeup on to cover any on the dark bursies beacause it would just irritate her skin as it was to sensitive.

 _"Aw screw it"_ she thought as she decided to just leave for school when she hears her parents knock on her door. She grabbed her backpack, phone and kissed aggugie before diving out the bay window.

She texts sam to let her know she's at the front of the school already and gets a reply back saying she's on her way. Riley just sits there on the steps of the highschool sipping on her morning coffee, she got from a cafe called jitters.

As she's waiting for Sam, she hears someone call out her name.

"Riley?" She looks up to find farkel staring down at her. "I didn't think you would come to school... At least not for a few days." He said, clearly nervous.

Riley looks away "Ya, the doc gave me a couple days off, but i didn't really want to stay home." She shrugged, not really into this conversation.

She looked over to him wondering why he was still standing there. "Anything eles you need?" She said with a bit of an attitude. Hopeing he would say no and just leave. But he doesn't.

"So, um h-how are you feeling?"  
Riley gives him a pointed look and says "How do you think?" And rolls her eyes.

It starts to get awkward for farkel as he is only trying to make conversation but riley keeps shutting him down. He about to try again but he sees riley standing up with a smile on her face to greet the same redhead he recognized from Saturday.

"Hey" riley goes to hug sam. "You ready?"

"Yes! But ill admit I'm a little scared."

"Dont worry it will be fine, you have me by your side." They both walked inside the school by passing farkel, not really giving him a spare glance. All he did was watched them go in as he waited for his friends.

* * *

 

Riley wanted to give her a quick tour of the school before it started to fill up with kids.

After the grand tour, the halls of Abigail adams highschool started to fill up with its usual kids. Riley walked sam to her locker which was luckly right across from hers. While some students passing by stared at riley, she did her best to try to ignore them and the whispers.

After talking for a bit the girls realized that they had some of the same classes together, which they were both excited for.  
The bell rang signaling first period, history not a class they shared.  
Both girls parted ways and agreed to meet for lunch.

The late bell rang as riley stood in front of the door for history. She was bit nervous to go in. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and not the good kind.

 _"Come on you can do this, you can do this riley_." She reminds herself.

She takes a hold of the door knob and turns it to pull the door open. For some reason the door felt a lot heavier than usual.  
Riley walks into a room full of chattering kids, but all that stops when they look at her. She stops and looks up at their shocked expressions, but they dont faze her. She walks to her desk with her head held high.

Mr. Matthews turns around to see why his students have suddenly gone quiet, then realized that they're fixation was on his daughter.  
He sees his daughter sitting there taking out her supplies for the day, not even bothering looking up at him or any of her friends. He slowly walks over to her desk and says "Riley, can i speak with you outside for a minute?"

She sighs clearly tired of this. "Are you asking me as a teacher or father?" She shoot back.

"As a father."

"Then that can wait. When i'm at school you need to treat me like any other student." She says not even sparing a glance.

"But..."

"Do i need to bring the principal into this?" She threatens cutting him off.  
She finally looks up to him, but not in a caring way. She more then glares at him, daring him to say another word.

He doesn't. He just turns around and walks away, starting his lesson and trying to distract his class from all the tension in the room.  
Riley looks back down at her notebook, thanking god that for once the lesson is not about her. She than feels someone staring at her from her left side. Knowing who it is she turns that person and says "Got a staring problem?" Then goes back to her work, not caring that maya was near tears.

The rest of her classes were some what the similar; stares, whispers, and concerned teachers.

Thats why she was glad when the lunch bell rang. She hurried out of her class and made her way to the cafeteria. She gets in line and pays for her food. She stands around decideing where to sit down, looking around she spots her old group at there usual table but there not talking, just sitting, playing with there food.

Riley then hears someone call her name and notices its sam sitting alone in an emtpy table. Sam waves her over. The only bad thing is that the table where she's at,  happens to be close to were the other group is.  
Riley sits down across from sam and they engage in conversation about how there classes have gone, so far. Every now and then Riley could sense the eyes of her _friends_ on her but she does her best to ignore them.

Right in the middle of their conversation a abnoxious football player comes and sits next to riley and starts hitting on sam.

"Hey, names chuck. Are you new here?"

"Yes, its my first day." Sam answers.

"Ya, i figured. I would have remembered a hot girl like you walking around the halls." He says eyeing her.

"Thanks?" Sam says knowing it was one of those complements that you'll rather not get.

"So theres a party tonight at my house. Half the school is going. Wanna come? I can introduce you to new people." He says.

"No thanks, im not really a party person." She says avoiding eye contact hoping he'll leave.

"Well if you dont like party's you can come up to my room and it can just be the two of us? Unless you like it with more than two people." He smiled and sam just gave him a disjusted look at what he was insinuating.

"No thanks." She says again.

"Come on, dont be such a prude." He said clearly not use to being blown off.

"Hey! She said no. Now beat it." Riley chimed in, seeing how uncomfortable sam was getting.

"Wow relax, just trying to make her feel welcome. If you want you can come too, seeing as you clearly like it rough."

Riley was stunned, she just sat there not knowing what to say. Her eyes started to water but not out of sadness but anger. She gripped her lunch tray as hard as she could.

"You know what, ill just find someone eles, later _sweatheart_." He said as he pats riley shoulder as he got up to leave.  
At that physical contact something inside just snapped as she got up.

"Hey!" She shouts at the football player to get him turn around and when he does she smacks him hard on the face with her lunch tray, but she used so much force that it broke in half.  
He landed hard on the floor as everyone in the cafeteria quick turned and spotted the commotion.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he sat up on the floor.

Riley then decided it still wasn't enough, she then proceeded to punch him straight in the eye. She was about to do it again when she felt a pair of arms around her waist pull her away from him. Her first thought was sam but when riley saw her standing in her spot shocked she started to panic.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She yelled.

"Riley, please calm down!" Lucas told her.

"Your hurting me!" She shouted as his grip around her waist was pushing down oh her brusie.  
He let her go and she pushed him back.

"I was just trying to help." He said.

"Well i dont need your fucken help! So stay the fuck away from me! And dont you dare touch me again!" She grabs her bag and walks out once realizing  that all eyes were on her.  
The rest of the group just stood there baffled as they had never, since they've known her, heard Riley Matthews, curse, let alone put hands on another person.

* * *

 

Sam found riley crying in an empty classroom minutes later.

"Riley omg are you okay?" She said as she rushed to hug her.

She nodded.

"What happened back there? You totaly freaked out on the guy. Not that he didn't deserve it, after what he said." 

"I dont know... i just got so mad and." Before she could continue an announcement went over the speakers.

**Riley Matthews please report to the principal office, Riley Matthews please report to the principal office.**

She sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you? Help explain?" Sam asked.

"No, lunch is almost over. I dont want you to be late for your next class. It's your first day."

"Then let me at least walk you there." Sam insisted.

Riley has never once been at the principals office for misbehaving before, so this was the first. She sat there in the chair as he talked with chuck outside.

15 minutes later the principal walks in.

"Miss Matthews, i must say i never thought I'll be seeing you in my office, under these  circumstances." He sits down and gets taken back by the way she looks. As he hadn't had the chance to see her when he was speaking to the other student.  
"Miss Matthews what happened?" He said  
"Did that occur here?"

"No sir." She said in a low vocie.

"Well can you at least explain those injuries to me?"

"I-i was just mugged, last friday night. But dont worry everything is settled." She said.

"Well then, can you explain what happened in the cafeteria? And why you decided to break a lunch tray in another students face?" He questioned.

"He was rude and disrespectful to me and my friend, after we told him to leave us alone, but he didint."

"And that gives you the right to assault him?"

"No! i didn't meant to, i don't know what happened. I just reacted... when he put his hand on my shoulder, it didn't feel right. i was somehow brought back to that night a-and..." she just stop talking because if she didn't she would have ended up crying.

"I see." The principal nodded, Understanding she had some form of ptsd. "Miss Matthews i'm going to have to inform your parents about this. Also i wont suspend you" Riley looked up."But you will have to see a school counselor about this. I believe you need someone to talk to."

Riley nodded "How long?"

"Until she clears you. But please dont let it happened again." He informed her. "Next time i wont let it slide." He was stern.

"Yes sir, im sorry." She got up relieved she wont be suspended or expelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next tuesday!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley kinda has a talk about what happened at school with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I've been working on other stories but i am trying to finish this one.

Riley didn't feel like staying the rest of the day at school. So, as soon as she left the principals office, she texted sam letting her know that she wont be there after school and apologized.  
Sam understood, and told riley to let her know when she got home safe.

Riley decided to go straight home and have a couple moments of peace before her parents got home.  
As she entered her home, her phone started to ring. Not many people had her new number so it wasn't hard to guess who it wast was.

"Hey uncle josh."

"Riley are you okay? Sam called and told me what happened during lunch."

"Yes I'm fine."

"Really? cause i herd you broke a lunch tray over a kids face and that you punched him a couple of times." He laughed in amusement. "I mean is that true?"

"Yes." she says proudly.

"Omg that. is. Amazing! Wait, i shouldn't be saying that, should i? Anyways what did your principal do or say?" He asked

"Surprisingly nothing, well just that i have to see a counselor, during school."

"Thats all? You didn't get suspended or anything?" He asked.

"Nope, he saw my damaged self and felt bad i guess."

"Wow. But how are you? Sam said that you tensed up when the guy touched your shoulder?"

"Ya, i kinda freak out. He just made me feel... uncomfortable."

He sighed. "I dont know what to do or say to help you." Josh said feeling useless not being able to help his niece.

"Uncle josh its fine. Really. Like i said im going to see a school counselor and I'm pretty sure they make you talk about your feelings and stuff."  
She said hoping it will put her uncle at ease.

"Okay" he said hesitant "but if it doesn't work out, we'll figure something out." He said and she agreed.

They talked for a bit before josh had a class and had to let her go.

Hours later when Riley was catching up on some homework, she herd a knock on her door. The door was locked so she couldn't just ask the person to come in, nor did she want to.  
She took a deep breath and got up. She opened her door to reavel both her parents, who looked worried.

"Can we please talk to you in the living room." Her father asked but not in a demanding tone, while Topanga was doing her best to avoid eye contact.

Riley didn't say anything but only nodded. She was going to have to deal with this one way or another.

She followed them into the living room and sat opposite to them.

"We herd about what happened in school and we will like to know what happened from your side of things." Her father said.

"A boy was bothering me and my friend so i snapped." She said straight forward.

"So, you had to hit him with lunch tray?" Her father gave her a pointed look.

"He wouldn't leave us alone." She challenged him.

"Alright... and are you okay?" He asked looking at her knuckles.

"Yes." She kept it short.

"Are you sure? Because the principal said..." her father started but was cut off.

"Is that all?" Riley asked wanting to leave to her room. Not ready to have this conversation at the moment.

"Riley please." Her mother said timidly.

"Please what? What do you want?" Riley spit out.

"For you to talk to us! We love you and want to help you!" Topanga said.

Riley scoffed "You love me? Then why cant you look at me?!" Raising her vocie enough to get her point across.  
Topanga looked down at her hands.  
"I said look at me!" Riley shouted.

"I can't!" Topanga said back. "I can't" she said quietly.

"Why? Because i disgust you?" She said.

"No! Of course not. Its just..." the words died i Topanga throat.

"You can't face what you've done. You cant look at me because you know you caused this."

"Riley!" Corey said sternly.

She stood up "You know what? You are nothing but a bunch of cowards. Who cant admit that they hurt there daughter in the worst possible way." She was about to leave but was stopped.

"Riley please, we're sorry. Please forgive us." Her mother cried.

"How can i forgive you when i wake up every morning and have to look at my face or this!" She lifted her shirt revealing the bruise across her stomach.

"Oh god!" Her mother began to cry, while corey did his best to fight back tears."What can we do, to make you forgive us?" Her mother sobbed, trying to reach her daughter to touch her but was rejected as riley took a step back.

"Nothing, you'll just have to live with it. Until I'm ready to talk to you without wanting to scream at both of you. So please, in the meantime stay out of my way." She said codly and left.

* * *

She got to her room and slammed the door shut, she sat in her chair and counted to three. Doing her best to control her heavy breathing and ignore what felt like tightening in her chest, and closed her eye's shut.  
Minutes later when it seemed to pass, she leaned back in her chair, looking up a the ceiling.

"What the hell was that?" She whispers to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley sees a counselor...

The next couple of days seemed some what better then the last, for riley. At home her parents have been respecting her space and giving her the time she asked for, but every now and then, they would send her looks that begged for her to talk to them, but she ignored them. She wasn't going to let them guilt trip her into it, maybe it would've worked in the old riley, but not this new one.

She just wasn't ready to have the talk, and if she was being completely honest, she wanted to make them suffer for awhile. And yes it may have seem kinda of mean but after what they did to her, it only seemed fair.

At school, people still stared and whisper, but they made sure not to make it obvious. They dont tell her anything directly, because there afraid of having the same fate as the football player, chuck.

In a way the incident at the cafeteria made her kind of a badass in front of the whole school. Reinvent her image, I guess. She shouldn't like it, but she does. She likes the silence, being in control. Not being seen as the naive, Goody two-shoes super klutz. 

Sam has been helpful by filling her in, in all the hot gossip, since people weren't afraid to talk to her, because she was new.

Apparently people have been making up stories about why Riley Matthew's came to school covered in bruises that Monday morning. Each stories being crazy then the last, though some did make her laugh.  
Riley knew it wouldn't be long before some one found out the truth. 

People talk, teachers talk, her dad talks... a lot. 

Either her father was going to talk about it to all the teachers or one of her so called friends would blab.

At this point, it was just a waiting game.

People will then see her as a victim.  
But riley decided not to stress about it, she put in all her energy in her schoolwork and bettering herself, mentally of course. 

The day she had to meet her school counselor, was a god send. She didn't know what to expect a first. She thought the counselor would force her to talk to her parents, since they were part of the problem but she didn't. Ms. Gomez did want riley to talk about the incident, but not to her parents or to her, she referred riley to a therapist.

Riley was a little hesitant at first, but Ms. Gomez assured her this will help her in the long run.

_"Therapy? You think I need therapy?" Riley repeated, making sure she heard right._

_"Yes, miss Mathews." Ms. Gomez answered with her hands interlocked, starring at the young student._

_"But I'm not crazy." Riley said back, feeling a little offended._

_"Miss mathews, therapy is not for crazy people. Therapy is for people who need help."_

_"But I thought, you were suppose to help me?"_

_"I am helping you." Ms.Gomez took in a breath before she started talking again. "I'm no therapist, I'm a school counselor. I help by, showing you the right direction. We can talk if you would like, but I strongly believe that you need a professional, who can help you better understand what your feeling." She said with an encouraging smile._

_"Well let's say I do see one? How can i look for one?" She asked._

_"Well lucky for you, I happened to know someone I can refer you too."_

_"Really?" Riley asked suprised._

_"What? You think your the only one at this school who needs therapy?"_

_"I just never knew, other kids went through the same stuff as me." She said in disbelief._

_"Well maybe not the same stuff as you, but sometimes teenagers need a third party to talk too, who aren't their parents and won't judge." She said as she wrote down the information riley needed._   
_Ms.gomez then handed it to riley, she looked at the paper not sure if she should do it or not._

_You do need help. She told herself as she took the paper from the counselor hand and smiled._

_"Thank you for this, and for listening." She said as she stood up._

_"It's what am here for Miss. Mathews."_

_Riley nodded and left her office._

Of course after the meeting, riley had to let her uncle Josh know about it to see if he would accompany her to check the woman out.

Which he did, unfortunately he had to let Corey and Topanga know about the plans as he needed riley's insurance information.

They both wanted to go, to support there daughter but Josh told that it wasn't a good idea.

_"Not a good idea?" Topanga said._

_"Yes" Josh replied._

_"But were her parents, she needs us there. Even if she doesn't wants us there." Corey cut in._

_"No she doesn't, not when your part of the problem!" He said exhausted. "Look, I know you guys regret what you did, but riley needs to face this on her own. Just respect what she asked for, because if you keep pushing, she will shut you out completely or is that what you guys want?"_

_"Of course not! We just want to fix things." Corey said. "We want her to talk to us."_

_"You cant fix things over with just a talk or give a history lesson about it, it's a process. Its ganna take time, time for her to heal physically and emotionally. And when she's ready, she'll come to you." Josh stated._

_Corey and Topanga just stared at him, having no other option then to give in._  
 _"Okay"_

**Author's Note:**

> First story please review!!!  
> More longer chapters to come.


End file.
